Filled With Love
by Ilatan
Summary: Their mission was to help Len, the 'real' Len, but instead of working on their mission they start fighting for her, why? Because they fell for her, and she doesn't know, how things will turn out? Read to find out, RinxLen, R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rin's P.O.V

I was in my math class, I have a headache because I tried understanding what the teach's saying, when this stupid bell is going to ring? I want to go home!  
I looked at my friend Miku, and she was sleeping, I chuckled, it seems someone is having a nice nap!  
Finally, the stupid school bell rang! And I was like yay! I quickly took all my things and put them in my school bag, and oh, I have to wake Miku!  
I looked at her and she is already awake!  
Me and Miku walked home together, but then we reached a spot we separate at it, we said bye to each other and also waved.

* * *

I was walking alone now, I took my phone out from my bag, and I start checking my messages, but then I got hit with someone without realizing.  
"I am sorry.." I apologized since it is my fault I was not watching my steps.  
"It is okay, Rin." I looked at the person I hit, it was a boy smiling at me, with a messy blond hair,and his hair was pull out in a low small ponytail, and beautiful blue eyes, and he was really handsome, he was wearing a white shirt with a golden vest, his pants and shoes were also white.  
"...H-how did you know my name?" I asked confused, and my cheeks was slightly pink.  
"Oh, you don't remember me?" he asked.  
I looked at him again, I don't remember I met any handsome boy lately, but he looks familiar.  
"...no, sorry.." I said, this is kinda embarrassing.  
I heard him chuckle.  
"It is okay, Rin." he said.  
"How are you?" I asked, maybe I shouldn't, after thinking about, it seems kinda rude.  
"Oh Rin, look at the time, you are late, didn't your mother told you to come back early from school today because your father is coming from his travel?"  
I looked at my phone, yes! I am so late,I totally forgot, mother is going to be really mad at me!"  
"Oh no! I gotta go home, bye!" I said as I started to run.  
wait..how did he know?  
I turned around, but I didn't see them there, it looks like he vanished in the thin air!  
That is weird..  
I better hurry!

I reached my home as soon as I can, I called mom "Mom, I am back!"  
"Honey I am in the kitchen."  
I went there, and it looks like my mom is making a cake, she didn't look mad, that means I am in time! Good!  
"Rin, go change your clothes, your father is going to be here soon." Mom said.  
I nodded and went up to my room, I opened the door and threw my bag on my bed, and then closed my door again, then I realized that...someone was in my room, and he was smiling at me evilly.  
The person was just like the person I hit when I was walking home, but he looks kinda...different.  
his eyes was red, and his hair was pulled up in a small ponytail, and he was wearing different clothes, oh well, the same clothes but with different colors, his shirt was black, and his vest was dark red, and his pants and shoes were black and they match with his shirt.  
"How did you get here this fast?" I asked.  
"What do you mean?" he asked confused.  
"How were you able to come here before I do? And did mom let you in?"  
He start to laugh, and his laugh was evil, it is kinda creepy.  
"What?"  
"Oh..nothing." he chuckled.  
mom must let him in and forgot to told me about it.  
"So, you already know my name, what is yours?" I said sitting down on my bed.  
"Len." he said sitting down with me.  
"From where do you know me?" I asked.  
"Wait, you don't remember me?" he asked.  
Didn't just he ask me this before?  
"I already told you no.."  
There were silence for a minute, but Len broke it.  
"Did you meet me before now today?" he asked.  
What? "Uhh..yes, just before I came home, you forgot?"  
Len mumbled something, but I wasn't able to hear it.  
"Are you okay?" I asked, maybe he has a fever or something, that why he forgot.  
"Yes, I am fine."  
Then my door was open, and it was the same person I saw on my way home?  
"I told you to stay away from her!" that person exclaimed.  
"Too late!" Len said.  
They were the same but with different eyes colors and clothes and different type of ponytails, maybe they are twins?  
"Rin, stay away from him!" Len's twin said, I am still not sure if he is his twin..  
"Rin should stay away from you!" Len said.  
They both start to argue, and the truth is I don't know both of them, or 'remember'.  
Did mom saw Len's twin came is the house?  
They were both telling me to stay away from the other.  
"Stop!" I yelled, but not loud enough for mom to hear, or she will get worry.  
They both looked at me, they said nothing, I think they are waiting me to speak.  
"Who are you?" I asked, I was a little mad because they were fighting just like babies.  
"I am Len!" Len said.  
"And I am Len!" Len's twin said?  
What?  
"Twins don't have the same names!" I said laughing a little.  
"What? Twins? We are not twins, Rin!" The Len with the red eyes said, I will call them Len with there eye color.  
"Cousins?" I asked.  
Cousins may have the same name.  
"We are not cousins as well, Rin." Len with the blue eyes said.  
"Then what?" I asked confused.  
I am not understanding what is happening write now.  
"We are-" Len with the red eyes start to say but Len with the blue eyes quickly covered his mouth to shut him up, and Len with the red eyes looked at him annoyed.  
"Let me make it simple for you, I am the good Len and he is the bad Len." Len with the blue eyes said.  
"What?"  
"Len, we should tell her." The bad Len said, now I am calling them by good and bad Len.  
"This is a bad idea! We need to wait!" the good Len said.  
"What you both want to tell me?" I asked.  
I think I have a fever, because there is 2 persons in front of me look the same and they both have the name Len.  
"I will tell you!" The bad Len said.  
"You can't! Don't you dare!" The good Len said.  
"He is an angel, a disgusting one!" The bad Len said.  
What? Angel?  
The good Len slapped his face with hand and sighed.  
"And you?..." I asked.  
I must be dreaming, this is all going to end soon!  
"I am a demon!" The bad Len said laughing.  
Eh?  
I was staring at them, the 'angel' Len was smiling gently at me, and the 'demon' Len was grinning evilly at me.  
"So...you are a demon...and you are an angel?..." I asked, I pointed with my finger at the bad Len when I said 'demon', and at the good Len when I said 'angel'.  
"Exactly!" The demon Len replied.  
"Yes, Rin." The angel Len said.  
Oh my God, there is an angel and a demon in front of me, this must be a nightmare!  
Then I start to fell dizzy and I fell on the ground, and everything became black...

 ** _To be co_** ** _ntinued..._**

I hope you enjoined this chapter, this is a new story I am working on! Sorry for my English mistakes...

I will update it soon!

Thank you for reading and please review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rin's P.O.V

I opened my eyes to see both of my parents, they look worry...

Wait, what happened? Was that just a dream? Good!

"Rin, are you okay?" Mom asked.

"Yes, what happened to me?" I asked.

"I think you passed out.." dad said.

"Stay in bed, I will get you what you need." Mom said sweetly.

"I am fine mom, I just feel a little dizzy..."

"I hope you feel better soon, I will get you some medicine." Mom said.

"Sorry dad I wasn't there when you came.." I apologized.

"Shh Rin, don't talk like this, I am here with you now, that is all the matter!" Dad said, and I nodded.

"We better let you rest now." Mom said as she kissed my forehead, then her and dad went out from my room and closed the door behind them, I sighed and decided to take a nap, when I heard a noise coming from under my bed, kya!

I decided to look under my bed, could it be a mouse or something?

I got up from my bed, and I knelt down on the floor, and lowered my head, and I was surprised...there were...SOMEONE UNDER MY BED!

I was going to scream, but that person covered my mouth with his hand!

"Shh! It is me!" That person said, I know that voice, I heard it before, wait...it can't be!

That person got out from under my bed, and he was the person I saw in my dream! Does that mean I wasn't dreaming?

He looked up at me and smiled gently, his hair was kinda messy, he was the angel Len! Shit! It wasn't a dream.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly, is he really an angel? Does this how angels look like?

I nodded silencely, I felt my brain stopped working, could I be still dreaming?

Then a question hit my head "Where is the other?" I asked.

"Other what?"

"Other Len!" I exclaimed.

I heard a knock was coming from the inside of my closet, I turned around and rose an eyebrow.

"I am here, that asshole locked me here!" The demon Len said from the inside of my closet.

I got up and went to open my closet's door, but the other Len stopped me.

"Rin! Don't open the door for him! You should stay away from him, he is dangerous!"

"Open the fucking door! I NEED TO PEE!" The demon Len exclaimed.

"Rin No! Don't!" The angel Len said, he looks serious.

"If you don't open the door, I am going to pee here, in your closet Rin!" The demon Len said laughing.

What the...?

I quickly opened the door for him, ignoring the other Len, honestly I don't want someone to pee in my closet!

When I opened the door I saw the demon Len smirking at me, Is he also a real demon?

He then ran out of my room searching for the bathroom, I chuckled.

I turned around to see the other Len staring at me.

"I am sorry I opened the door for him..." I said looking down.

"It is okay Rin, I will protect you from him." He said smiling a little.

I smiled back at him, Is demon Len that bad?

I sat down on my bed, the angel Len did too, I have a lot of questions, I am not understanding anything!

Soon the demon Len came back, he entered my room and closed the door behind him, there were silence for few minutes, the angel Len and the demon Len were glaring at each other, then I broke the silence.

"Why are you here?" I asked, I hope I don't sound rude.

They both didn't answer, they looked at each other like they are hiding something.

"We want to be your...friends!" The demon Len said.

They want to be my friends?

"Huh?"

"And...we want to protect you!"

I have feelings that they are both lying.

"Protect me from what?" I asked confused.

"From...uhh..."

"We can't tell you!" The demon Len said.

"Why not?"

"You ask too many questions!" The demon Len replied annoyed.

"Do my parents know that you are here?"

"No." The angel Len replied quickly.

"What do you both want from me?" I asked, I am kinda scared, I am talking to an angel and a demon, I am going insane!

Is this a joke?

"..."

"How do I know that you are both saying the truth about you being an angel and you being a demon?" I asked, Ha! That is a good question Rin, I should asked it earlier though.

"That is easy!" The demon Len said, and then, he opened his wings, he has a black wings, just like the devils' wings.

My eyes were wide open...he is really a demon!

The angel Len sighed, and he also opened his wings, but his wings were different, his wings were pure white, just like the real angels' wings.

So...I am not dreaming?

They both closed their wings again.

My head is heavy, and I feel dizzy again...

"No Rin, don't pass out again!" The angel Len said, he looks worried.

"I am fine..."

"Are you sure? You need to rest!" The demon Len said.

"No..." I said lying my head down.

"Listen Rin, you can count us as your guardian angels!" The angel Len said smilling.

"But..isn't he a demon?"

"Yes, but he wants the same thing I want!"

"What do you both want?"

Heck, this is making me have a bad headache.

Wasn't he telling me to stay away from the demon Len?

He didn't answer, and I felt myself crying, what a baby I am, I need stop crying, I don't like people to see me crying!

When they realized I was crying, I felt the demon Len grab my wrist and pull me close to him, he placed my head on his chest, and he has his arm around me, I blushed, and I wanted to pull away, but I didn't do that, I don't know why...

"Shh Rin, don't cry please." The demon Len whispered to me.

I blushed even more.

Stop blushing Rin, first, he is a demon, second, you don't know him.

The angel Len sat down on the bed with us, he sat next to me, and he smiled at me again, his smiles are warm, sure, he is an angel.

They both start to whisper sweet things to me so they will calm down, it worked, and I stopped crying soon.

"Sorry that we scared you..." the angel Len apologized.

I just nodded.

"No more crying, okay?" The angel Len said.

"Yes." I answered with a small smile on my face.

"Why you both have the same name?" I asked confused a little.

"Oh well, every angel has a demon looks like him and has the same name of him." The angel Len answered my question.

"So you are older than the demon Len?"

"No, we have the same age!"

"Why do you want to be my guardian angels?" I asked blushing a little.

"Because, you are a beautiful girl, so sweet, talented, smart, and very special! And we chose you for us, we want to be there for you and protect you, so we hope you will accept us." The demon Len replied, oh wow, I thought the angel Len will say that.

I blushed about what he said, maybe having guardian angels isn't a bad thing?

They are both sweet to me, and they also look like they really want to be my guardian angels, and they are also handsomes.

I nodded, slightly blushing, I should not blush because of my guardian angels, it looks kind of wrong.

We start chatting a little, it turns out that they both know a lot of things about me, they knew that I like orange a lot, they knew about my best friend Miku, and a lot of other things!

I learnt about them that they are both older than me, I am 16 and they are both 18, they both like bananas a lot, and they knew each other long time ago.

But soon, when we were chatting, I heard footsteps coming towards my room.

"Quick, hide!" I said.

The demon Len hide in the closet again, and the angel Len didn't want to hide under the bed again, but he had to.

My door was opened and it was mom.

"Oh Rinny, you are awake, I just wanted to check on you, and to tell you that the dinner is ready, so if you feel good come downstairs and eat with us!" Mom said smiling.

"Alright mom, I will be there in 5 minutes" I replied.

Mom nodded and went out from my room, and I quickly closed the door.

"Guys, come out, she is gone!"

They both came out from their 'hide spots', I chuckled.

"You can stay here, I will go for dinner, I wont be late!" I said.

They nodded.

After dinner, I decided to to make some hot chocolate for me and 'Lens'.

I made some, and put some marshmallows in our cups, yum, they look yummy.

I made sure my parents don't see me when I am heading upstairs, because if they saw me with 3 hot chocolate cups they will be confused why I have 3 not one.

I went to my bedroom, the door was closed, and I was holding the cups, I couldn't open it, so I knocked on my door with my foot.

"Guys, this is me, open the door!" I whispered, I don't want my parents to hear me!

Then my door was open and I went in.

"Here guys, I made some hot chocolate for us." I told them.

"Thank you Rin!" The angel Len thanked me taking his hot chocolate cup.

"It looks yummy!" The demon Len said as he took his cup and took a sip of it.

"Are you guys going to stay here?" I asked.

"I think so, the truth is, we don't have a place to go." The demon Len replied taking another sip of his hot chocolate.

"Oh okay!"

"You don't mind, do you?" The demon Len asked.

"No, I don't, but,...were you both going to sleep?...what if my parents saw you?.."

"We can sleep on the floor, we don't mind, and about your parents, we will stay here, and if they come to your room, we will simply hide!" The angel Len said, and the demon Len nodded.

"Alright!" I said smiling, I was...happy!

After we finished our hot choclate, I decided to study some before going to bed, I didn't study anything today.

"So guys, if you don't mind, I have to study.."

"It is okay!" The demon Len said.

"If you need any help tell us, we will be glad to help you!" The angel said smiling.

I nodded, I took my books from my bag, I sit on my bed, and I decided to study math, I hate it though.

When I was studying, I realized that they were both staring at me, this kinda make me nervous a little.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

The demon Len shook his head.

"No Rin.." The angel Len mumbled.

Both of them sat down on the floor, they sat next to each other, they looked bored, I don't want them to be bored.

But what can I do?

After studying a little, The 'Lens' looked 'really' bored.

"Umm...guys...I need some help.." I said, blushing a little (don't ask why) maybe they wont be so bored if they help me?

They both looked at me, I stood up from my bed, and walked to them, I also sat on the floor in front of them.

"What's the problem Rin?" The angel Len asked kindly.

"I don't understand this question.." I said, handing him my math book and my notebook.

Both of the 'Lens' looked up at the question and my notebook, they start thinking, and they asked each other few question.

"Come here Rin, we will show you how to do it." The angel Len said as he grabbed my wrist and he sat me between him and between the demon Len, and I blushed.

They both started explaining me how to do it, it was kinda funny since they both started fighting about it, I giggled.

"You got it?" The angel Len asked me after he and the other Len finished 'explaniing'

"Yes, Thank you!" I giggled.

"Any other questions?" He asked.

"No!"

After that it was bed time, I feel weird because I am going to share my room with my 'guardian angels', does everyone do this?

I took my pajamas out from my closet, I decided to change my clothes in the bathroom, it will be really weird to change them if they were here.

"Wait here, I am going to change to my pajamas." I told them.

"Don't late~" the demon Len said smirking, I chuckled and went to the bathroom.

-Later-

I lay down on my bed, I am sleepy and tired, and I have school tomorrow, I brought 2 pillows for the 'Lens', I cannot believe that they will really sleep on the floor, they will just sleep here until my parents go to sleep, then they will go to the living room and sleep on the couches.

"Goodnight!" I said, I was happy, I didn't know why, maybe becauseI have new friends? Miku is the only friend I have, but she spend most of her time with her boyfriend Kaito.

"Goodnight Rin!" One of the Lens said, I didn't know who because I closed my eyes ready to sleep, and they both have the same voice, but from his tone, I think he is the angel Len.

"Night!" The other Len said.

From the way they looked, it seems that they weren't going to sleep now, I just started thinking about the crazy things happened today, and soon I fell asleep.

Len's P.O.V (angel Len)

The little Rin fell asleep, she looks so peaceful, It was me and Len sitting on the floor, we were thinking about what are we going to do to help the real Len

"I feel bad that we lied on her.." I whisper, I don't want to wake Rin up.

Oh well, you see, me and Len lied on her about 'us' being her 'guardian angels', true I am an angel, and I am an guardian angel, but not hers, I am the guardian angel of Len, that is why I look like him and have the same name of his.

"It is okay, she wouldn't know, beside, she looks happy about it!" Len said.

"It is okay for you because you always lie, I am an angel, angels don't lie.."

"You didn't lie, you just didn't say the truth, so stop being stupid for once in your life!" He said rolling his eyes.

I sighed, "She believed that you are a guardian angels!" I said, a little annoyed.

"See? That means I am not that bad!" He grinned.

"She believed you because she is sweet, and because she doesn't know how evil you are!"

"Hey!" He said laughing, but not too loud, we don't to wake Rin up.

"It looks like her parents didn't go to sleep yet!" I said, I heard footsteps coming from downstairs, and honestly, I don't want to sleep on the floor.

Then Len stood up, I looked up at him confused.

He started walking towards Rin's bed.

"What are you doing?!" I asked, what that demon is thinking about?

"Nothing, I just want to sleep next to my Rin~" he said laying down on her bed next to her.

His Rin? Did he forget our plan?

"Len, don't you even try to do anything to her, I won't let you! Did you forget wht we are here?" I wanted to yell on that demon, but I didn't, I knew that would wake Rin up, and also I am an angel, I have to control my anger.

"No, I didn't forget, I just want to have some of her..."

What?

"What do you mean?" I asked, I think I already understood, he is planning to do something, I knew I shouldn't trust a demon!

"Oh well...you know..."

I got up and went to Rin's bed as well, I sat down on the edge of her bed.

"I have this weird feeling for her..." Len mumbled.

I understand what he is trying to say, since the real Len loves her, we also do, we can not control that, but we are -I mean I am, I am not sure that the demon Len is- trying to not fall for her even more, because she is for the real Len, not for us, and also it is forbidden for an angel to love a human, I am not sure it is the same for demons...

"I know that you love her, but is for the real Len." I whispered.

"Yes...but..."

I think this is harder for the demon Len more than me, because for me, I love everyone, that is what angels do, but for demons, they hate everyone, and the demon Len hates everyone, except her of course, and he finds it weird, since he finally knew what love means, or that is what I think, he finally understood that love makes everyone happy, and Rin made him happy, and that why he wants her for himself, and also he is selfish.

I saw him wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer to him, then he started nuzzling his face against hers.

"You will wake her up!" I whispered, I don't want to wake her up.

He didn't reply, after that, he start smelling her hair.

"Her hair smells so good~" he whispered.

I also lay down next to Rin, but in the other side, and I smelt her hair, he was right, her hair smells wonderful...wait...what I am doing?!

"We need to stop this.." I said, this is so wrong.

"Why?.."

"You want to help Len, don't you?" I asked him.

"Of course!"

"Rin's for him..not for us!" I said, but deep inside my heart, I felt sad about that.

"Fine.." he whispered, I barely heard it.

"Now get up! We don't want to wake her up, do we?"

"No, we can stay here, I just want to keep her warm..."

He must be kidding!

"What will we tell her when she wakes up to see us laying next to her?" I asked.

"We will wake up before she does...and get up..." he said smirking.

I sighed, I must not do that...but I want to.

"I know that you want to do that, Len will be happy if he know that, we are keeping his Rin warm!"

He is lying, Len wont be happy...but I decided to believe it, I also have feelings...

The demon Len was wrapping his arm around her, he rest his chin on her head, and closed his eyes.

Rin is face was facing him, that means her back is facing me, I also wrapped my arm around her and pulled myself closer to her,...we are just keeping her warm, nothing else...I hope so...I also closed my eyes and decided to sleep, I wish Rin wont wake up at night, or she will scream and hate us forever!

I hope this wil turn good, I hope we will be able to help Len...

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

I hope you liked it, I will update soon, sorry for my English mistakes!

Thank you for reading! please review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rin's P.O.V

"Rin, wake up," someone whispered in my ear, I am too sleepy, I don't want to wake up.

"Rin, we are going to be late!" He whispered again, I don't want to get up, but I have school..dah.

I opened my eyes to see 2 boys smiling at me, they are almost in my age, and they look like each other, wait...now I remember who they are, they are my "guardian angels" , that wasn't a dream.

"Good morning Rin." Angel Len said happily.

"Morning,"

"You better change your clothes and get ready, or we will be late for school!" He said.

I got up from my lovely bed, I want to stay in my bed all the day, but I can't, anyway, I better hurry, I will change my clothes and have an orange and-...

My thoughts were cut off by something very important he said,...he said we will be late for school? we?

"We?" I asked confused before leaving my room.

"Yes, we will go with you to school, we will be your classmates!" Angel Len answered me.

"Why?" I asked, it sounded a bit rude.

"Because, we are your guardian angels!" Demon Len said, he tried to not laugh, but he failed.

I looked at angel Len confused, trying to find an answer, it seems that he understood that I didn't get it.

"Rin, we will go to school with you so we will be able to stay with you all the time, that is what we do!" Angel Len explained.

"Aren't you older than me? How will you be in my class?"

"We look in your age though!" demon Len replied grinning.

"We will go to your school today and tell everyone that we are twins since we look like each other." Angel Len said.

I nodded, and went to put my uniform on, Lens already had their uniforms on, I wonder from where did they get it?

-Later-

We were walking to school, demon Len was holding my school bag and my books, I blushed when he did that, I was walking between the Lens.

"Umm...guys?" I said to get their attention.

"Hm, what?" Demon Len asked.

"You are going to tell everyone that you are twins, right?"

"Yes, I already told you Rin." Angel Len replied with a smile on his face.

"But twins don't have the same name..." I mumbled.

"Oh right, so one of us will be Len and the other will be Ken!" Demon Len said.

"Hmm, who will be Len, and who will be Ken?" I asked.

They glared at each other.

"I am going to be Len!" Angel Len said.

"No! I am going to be Len!" Demon Len yelled.

And just like that they started fighting like childern, they fight a lot, of course, an angel and a demon, what did I expect?

"Guys, stop!" I almost yelled.

They both stopped fighting and looked back at me.

"Demon Len, you are going to be Ken!" I said.

"Whaa? Why me?"

"Ha! I win!" Angel Len laughed.

"Because, Ken sounds a name for a bad guy, and you are a demon, so it works for you!" I said smiling, I hope he accepts.

He seems unhappy about it, he mumbled few things and said nothing.

Soon we arrived at school, I told demon Len to give me back my stuffs, I don't want people to see him carrying my things, they may get the wrong idea.

"You are having the same classes as me?" I askes them.

"Yes Rinny." Demon Len replied, I blushed when he called me Rinny, Rin, stop!

"You were planing for this?" I asked them while giving them my innocent face look.

"Of course Rin!" Angel Len replied happily while smiling, he has a warm smile...shh Rin!

"C'mon Rin, we need to go to the class!" Demon Len said grabbing my wrist, I blushed again, he took me to the class, angel Len followed us, I hope no one saw demon Len grabbing my hand.

We arrived at the class, no one was there, I sat down on my seat, The Lens looked at me not knowing where they should sit.

"There is an empty place next to me and one behind me, you could sit there!" I answered their weird looks by this.

They nodded, and here we go again, they are fighting about who will sit next to me, I sighed and said

"Demon Len, you will sit behind me ." I ordered.

"Why? Why are you always by his side?" He asked angerily.

"I am not, he just has angels' luck." I chuckled.

He gave a glare to the other Len and sat where I told him, then angel Len sat next to me.

I turned around, Demon Len is kinda angry, I have to make it up for him.

"I am sorry.." I apologized.

"It is fine.." he said, and he actually gave me a real smile, it wasn't creepy just like most of his smiles.

"Are you mad at me? Or at Len?" I asked him.

"I am not mad at you of course, and about Len, he will be sad if I didn't get mad at him!" Demon Len teased.

Angel Len rolled his eyes and I giggled, I am happy having them here in my class, most of the time I spend alone, Miku is always busy.

Soon students start to arrive, they all looked surprised when they saw the Lens, and they were surprised that the Lens were talking to me.

I saw girls staring at the Lens, of course they will, both of them were really handsome, and the girls gave me death glares, great.

Miku came in the class, she was smiling, she went to sit in her seat, when she saw me talking to the Lens, she then came towards us.

"Hey Rin." Miku greeted.

"Hi Miku!" I greeted her back.

She looked at the Lens confused.

"Miku, this is Len and this is Ken, they are new students, Len, Ken, this is Miku, she is my best friend," I introduced Miku to the Lens, we all chatted until the sensei came in, so Miku went to seat in her seat.

"Good morning students, we have new studens today!" Sensei Haku said, she looks excited.

"They are Len and Ken Kagamine, they are twins, please everyone be nice to them, now Len and Ken please stand up so everyone can see you,"

Kagamine? I know that last name, but I don't really remember.

The Lens stood up, angel Len was smiling gently and demon Len was smirking.

-Later-

It is lunch time, a lot of girls tried to talk to the Lens, they simply ignored them, I was surprised.

Miku told me she can't eat lunch with me, she will eat it with her boyfriend, I told her it is okay, I will have my lunch with the Lens.

We found a nice table for us and we sat down.

The Lens were staring at me eating, they weren't eating, I asked them why, they said they aren't hungry? Hmm.

"Girls don't like you, they kept glaring at you in the class!" demon Len said annoyed.

"I don't really care about that," I giggled.

"They are annoying!" Demon Len said darkly while glaring at girls that were sitting on a table near us.

"Len, stop glaring at them, you will scare them." Angel Len told the demon Len.

"So? They better be scared! I dislike them!" Demon Len mumbled darkly.

He is weird.

Angel Len sighed and said "We should forgive them and we should love everyone!"

The demon Len gave the angel Len a look says "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

They start to argue, they act like babies, and I start to laugh at them, they both stared at me confused on why I am laughing.

"You guys need to stop arguing!" I said trying to stop laughing.

The bell rang, it means lunch time is over, we stood up and we went to our next class.

-Later-

It was the last class of today, angel Len was taking notes and paying a lot of attention to the teacher, and the demon Len was taking a nap, and I am trying to pay some attention to the teacher.

The bell is going to ring soon, and then I will go to home with the Lens, when I was thinking about the things I will do when I get home someone threw a piece of paper to me, it came from behind, no one is sitting behind me except demon Len, I took it and then I opened, it says

'I am hungry, Len~'

I sighed and grabbed my pen and wrote down on the paper 'It is your fault that you didn't eat at lunch.'

I then threw it back to the demon Len.

After a minute, he threw it back to me, and he wrote 'It is not my fault that idiot forgot to prepare us food to take it with us to school!'

I giggled, and wrote down on the paper 'Why didn't you make it by yourself?' Then I threw it back again making sure the teacher don't see me.

I heard demon Len chuckle, and then I noticed angel Len giving me a weird look.

"What?" I whispered so the teacher wont hear me.

"Rin, you need to pay attention to the class." Angel Len whispered back to me.

"I know..I am just talking to Len.."

"Rin, he doesn't care about his grades, but you do, so pay attention please, it is the best for you, alright?"

I nodded, alright, I will pay attention, but demon Len threw back that paper to me.

'Dah? I am too sexy to make my lunch by my own~'

I turn my head back to face him, he has that evil grin on his face.

"You are sick." I whispered to him.

"I know~"

The bell rang, finally.

"Alright class, we will continue tomorrow, you can go now." Sensei said.

I grabbed all my stuff, the Lens did as well, and we went out of the class, we were walking on the school's corridor when a girl wearing a dress, a princess's dress got out, walking angrily and yelling.

"I will never work with you again!" she yelled.

I wonder what's going on.

"Miki, please, we need you!" There were a gay following her and begging her to come back.

He has a white hair and red eyes, wait, I know him, he's director of school performance, his name is Dell, now I understand what's going on.

That girl, that her name is Miki left, and she was going to slap Dell, but she didn't.

Dell sighed and mumbled "Now we need a new girl to play the princess,"

Then I had an idea, I have always wanted to be a princess, and I have always wanted to play in school performances.

Maybe if I ask him if I could play the princess he will agree.

He was going to walk away, but I stopped him.

"Excuse me, are you the director of school performances?" I asked him, the Lens were staring at me with a surprise look on their faces.

"Yes, I am." Dell replied.

"Oh well, I saw what happened right now, can I play the princess on the school's performance instead of Miki?" I asked him smiling.

He didn't say anything for a moment, then he burst in laugh...what's so funny?

"You? Play the princes?" he said laughing.

"Yes...is that okay?" I asked him again.

"Of course not, a girl like you couldn't never play the princess, but if you really want to play on the school's performance you can play the bushes." He said, still laughing.

The bushes? That is not even a roleplay..

He then left, and I looked down, I was looking at my feet, then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Rin, it is okay, it is just a school performance, it is nothing important," Angel Len said softly.

I started to sob and cry, Rin stop crying! It is just a stupid performance!

"Oh Rin, don't cry please.." angel Len whispered leaning down so his face will be in the same level of my face.

I didn't say anything, he then took a tissue out from his pocket and started wipping my tears with it, I blushed a little.

"Now that is better," he smiled.

I nodded smiling back at him, I feel better.

"C'mon, lets go home!"

"Yes." I replied.

"C'mon Len, where are going home..." he said turning around to face demon Len, but he wasn't there.

"Where did he go?" I asked him.

"I have no idea...we will wait him outside."

Len's P.O.V (Demon Len)

Rin was crying...Rin was crying because that stupid director!

She wants to roleplay the princess? Then she will! I will make sure that she will!

When Rin was crying Len tried to calm here down, and I left without them noticing me leaving.

I followed that stupid director, I was walking behind him, I have no idea where he is going, but it was just me and him in the corridor.

"You, stop!" I exclaimed.

He turned around, and he was confused.

"Weren't you with that girl? What was her name...Rina?"

"Her name is Rin!" I said darkly.

"Whatever,"

Now I am angry.

I pushed that stupid director to the lockers, and wrapped one of my hands around his neck, adding force, ready to choke him.

He was getting out of breath, I then let out of his neck, he took a deep breath, he was hardly catching his breath.

"Listen carefully, you are going to make Rin roleplay the princess, or I swear, today is going to be the last day of your life!" I yelled.

Then I punched him on his ugly face, he fell down on the floor, he looked at me in fear, good.

"Understand?!" I yelled angrily at him, I am getting annoyed.

He nodded in fear while holding his cheek that got punched by me.

I smirked at him, now Rinny is going to be happy.

I went to where Rin and Len were, they were gone, hmmm, where did they go?

I went out of the school and saw them.

"Rin, you feel better?" I asked, they weren't facing me, they both turned around.

"Len, where were you? Where did you go?" She asked me, she looks kinda worried.

"Hmm, I had to do few things." I replied.

"We need to go home now, Rin's late, Rin's mother is going to get mad." Len said, he is really annoying.

"Rin, I have a surprise for you!" I said grinning.

"What's it?" She asked innocently.

"That stupid director, he accepted you to roleplay the princess!"

Her eyes widended, she looks really surprised, of course, that what surprises do.

"How so?...how did he change his mind?" She asked.

"Let just say that I had my ways with him!" I said smirking.

Len glared at me and gave me a look says 'What did you do?' I simply ignored him.

Then there was a big smile on Rin's face, she looks so happy.

"I am going to roleplay the princess!" She exclaimed happily.

She doesn't even know what the performance is, but she looks really cute.

Then I felt her hugging me, my heart starts to beat faster, I have always wanted her to hug me.

"Thank you Len, thank you thank you!" She exclaimed again hugging me tightly.

I am in heaven, wait, what? I am a demon, I should say I am in hell? Whatever!

Len looks sad, ha! Take that asshole! Rin's mine!

Rin pulled away from the hug, damn.

She looked up at Len and said "Don't be sad Len, thank you as well for comforting me,"

Then she hugged him, and he hugged her back.

No! Rin is mine!

I am going to share her with him? NO! She is not for him or for the real Len! She is only mine!

Yes, I am jealous, she only can hug me, at least she hugged me first.

But I am going to make her mine and only mine!

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

I hope you like it! Thank you dor reading! I will update soon! I typed this chapter on my phone, my laptop isn't working, LOL!

Please review! ^-^

Thank you for reading! (:


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Len's P.O.V (Demon Len)

I was sitting down on Rin's bed, we have been with Rin for few days, she was reading the scenario of the school performance she was going to play, she is practising on it, she looks happy. Good.

On the other hand Len is doing his homework, how stupid.

"This part looks hard." Rin said looking at the scenario she has.

Both me and Len looked at her, maybe I can help her.

"What's wrong, Rin?" Len asked her.

"In this part of the scenario...the princess kisses the prince..." Rin said blushing.

WHAT?

NO!

Rin can't kiss any other guy except me!

"Rin...are you going to do that?" Len asked nervously.

He also doesn't want Rin to kiss another guy even if it is acting, I also don't want her to, she belongs to me.

"Uhh...I don't know...I have to." Rin said still blushing.

Why is she blushing? Does she want to be kissed? I will give her all the kisses she ever wanted.

But she CAN'T kiss any other stupid guy.

"No, Rin, you don't have to." I said darkly as I stood up.

"How so?.."

"I will make them change it, they will rewrite this scenario, they have to." I said angrily, just the thought of Rin kissing another guy makes me burst in anger, now I know that I will have a little talk with that stupid director.

Rin took one step back, she is looking at me in fear, did I scare her? I didn't mean to.

Len didn't object about what I said, maybe we are the opposite of each other, but we have only one thing in common, it is our LOVE for Rin.

I tried to smile at her to make her feel better, I don't want her to be scared, I failed at smiling at her, my smiles are evil.

I can't smile like Len, I can't smile gently like him, but he can't grin evilly like me, can he?

"Rin, do you want to play this part of the performance?" Len asked her gently.

Heck no she doesn't want it because I said so!

"Uhh...no one had ever kissed me before." She said looking down.

Is she sad?

That must makes her happy not sad, she must be happy cause her first kiss will be with me.

Oh trust me, I don't care about this angel or the real Len.

She is all the matter, she stole my heart -I didn't know that I have one, I was surprised when I found out- and she can keep my heart with her forever, but she has to stay with me in return.

This is my chance to make her fall for me, I have to comfort her, all I have to do is to hug her, easy, right?

I was going to walk toward her and hug her just like how I planned, but he ran toward her and...he...hugged her!

THAT BASTARD!

How could he? Rin is mine!

Wasn't he telling me to stay away from her because she is for the real Len not for us, does that only concern me and doesn't concen him?

He is hugging her, and he placed her head on his chest, I should be the one doing that, not him!

He does whatever he wants and he blames me for everything.

Stupid angels, they always do that.

I am jealous, mad and furious, I want to punch his face and kick him off from Rin, but I can't, because Rin will think that I am the 'bad guy'.

I just watched them hugging while glaring at that stupid angel, I wish he would burn in hell...wait, he is an angel!

He is a stupid fucking angel that I want to kill him so badly.

But I can't...demons can't kill angel, and angels can't kill demons, that why we fight for those poor stupid people, I don't want any of them I just want Rin.

After they pulled away of their 'hug', they looked at me, I didn't say a word but my heart is burning from the inside, I sat down on her bed again trying to ignore them, she likes this stupid angel more than me? Fine, but she can't be with him, she is going to be with me.

-Later-

Rin is having dinner with her parents downstairs, she left me and Len alone in her room, Len is reading a book or whatever -I don't really care about what is he doing- while I was lying down on her bed, I am closing my eyes, I don't want this fucking angel to annoy me.

"I am really surprised." Len said.

I didn't reply, I don't give a shit why is he surprised.

Right now I am mad.

"You didn't do anything to me or her when I hugged her." Len said even though I was ignoring him.

I simply nodded, he can say whatever he wants, I am not really listening.

"Why?" He asked.

Can't he see that I am ignoring him?

"Because she likes you more than me." I said opening my eyes unsure of what I just said.

Is that why I didn't break his teeth when he got close to her?

I know that she likes him more than me, lying on myself will be useless, truth hurts.

I turned my head to face him, he is shocked, really shocked, why?

"Len, is that really you?" He asked, still shocked.

What? Did he punch his head against the wall or something?

"Yes..?" I replied.

This angel is really stupid, I am not saying that because I hate him, it is the truth, and just like how I said before, truth hurts.

"Oh wow...the demon I know who looks like Len doesn't say or do things like that..."

What? I don't understand.

"Len, you stopped being evil!" He exclaimed happily.

What the fuck is he talking about?

I am a demon, I am evil, my job is being evil, I can't stop being evil, that would be apocalypse.

"I didn't stop being evil, just because I admit that Rin likes you more than me doesn't mean I wont change this fact, Rin is going to be mine." I said darkly, evilly, whatever.

He rose an eyebrow and said "Rin is not yours or mine, she is for Len."

Ha, I wont believe your shit.

"Then why you hugged her?"

"I did because I wanted to make her feel better, I am not planning to make her mine or anything."

Liar. Bad liar.

You are lying you stupid angel, angels don't lie, but you did.

Someone is going to be kicked out from heaven.

Before I could reply or do anything the door was open, Rin is back.

"Guys, Miku is coming to my place tomorrow, she called me." My little bunny said.

Miku? Who is Miku? Oh I remember...she is her stupid friend.

She is annoying, she is annoying more than this stupid angel, can you believe it?

"What do you want us to do?" Len asked her.

"She is coming her, I need you to go out from the house tomorrow, Miku can't see you both staying here." Rin explained.

This is another reason I am going to add on the list 'Why Miku Is Annoying.'

"I am sorry guys..." Rin said looking down.

Is she sad again? Please don't be sad Rinny.

How much I love to see people sad and how much I hate it to see Rin sad.

"It is okay Rin." I said and 'smiled', I was able to smile, fuck yes!

Rin smiled back at me, her smile is making me melt from the inside.

Sooner or later she is going to love me.

-The next day-

The school is over, the author is too lazy to write what happened at school, anyways, Rin apologized about a thousand time about that Miku is going to come over at her house, me and Len told her that it is okay, I would do anything she wants, her happiness is all the matter for me...yuck, that sounds like an angel said it, I feel sick, dah, I need a banana -or Rin- it will make me feel better.

Rin walked home with Miku, because Miku is staying over till the evening.

Now it is me and Len, we were walking unsure where to go.

"Len, Miku is going to stay with Rin till evening, I need to study for y'know exams, I am going somewhere where I can study, maybe school library...do you want to come?" Angel Len said.

Fuck. No.

I shook my head, he said goodbye, I didn't reply, he can go and die somewhere far away from me.

Now I am alone, it stills noon, there is a long time till evening, what should I do?

I just walked alone in the streets, my hands are in my pockets and there is a smirk on my face -like always-, I wonder what is Rin doing right now?

I just can't stop thinking about her, I can't take her out from my mind.

While I was walking, I passed few shops, and now I am in front of a bookstore, I think I am going to take a look of the books they have, maybe I will waste some time doing that.

Hmm, lets see, I am not intreseted in any of this book, I am looking through the windows of the shop, I don't really like reading, I think it is...okay, I guess?

'How To Make A Pumpkin Pie Perfectly' I saw a book that has this name, who in the world would buy this?

'The Secrets Of The Oceans' there is a book has this name.

I. Hate. Oceans.

Then something caught my attention, it is a book, it calls 'How To Make A Girl Fall In Love With You In 20 Days'

Interestings.

I need to buy it, I have to, Rin will love me then.

I was going to enter the store and buy it but I stopped, I don't have money, hmm.

I need to get money, the only way to get money is to steal someone, pretty easy.

I hid in an alley, waiting someone to walk over the street, then a women walked and I dragged her in the alley, she was confused.

"Give me your money." I said, I don't have time for this, I need to buy that book.

"Okay." The woman replied and gave me her purse and walked away.

Weird.

That was easier than I thought.

Humans, I can't understand them.

I went back to that book store and I bought that book, luckily that woman had a lot of money.

I went out of the store holding the book I bought, I opened it and I start reading the first page

'In the first day buy something for the girl you want to make her fall in love with you, buy for her a gift or chocolate or roses, make what you buy for her special, don't buy things she doesn't like or worthless things, think of the things she likes and buy it for her, that way she will notice you if she didn't before, and she will start thinking that you care about her.'

After I read that I was confused...I should buy for her a gift? Why?

She will give attention to the gift not me, I don't understand.

But if that is going to make her fall for me I am going to do it, I am going to buy for her a gift.

What should I buy for her? The book said I should buy for her somethings she likes, and not worthless.

All things are worthless except her.

She is the only thing that matters.

Gah, this is making me mad.

She likes oranges...should I buy for her oranges? She has lots of oranges though.

Uhh...she looks like a bunny with the bow on her hair, a cute bunny...does that means she wants a bunny?

Maybe I should buy for her a pet? It looks a good idea to me.

She likes pets...right?

I start searching for the nearest pet store, I found one near the book store, it is a small store, it doesn't matter, all the matter is that they buy bunnies.

I entered the store, there were dogs, birds...no, I want a bunny.

A girl who works in the store asked me "How can I help you?"

"I want to buy a bunny." I replied, it sounded childish.

"Sorry, there is no bunnies left, you can come back tomorrow."

What? No bunnies? What kind of pet stores is this?

"We sell kittens if you like." The girl suggested.

A kitten for my precious Rinny? Does she like kittens?

I think I am going to buy a kitten.

"Yes, a kitten sounds good." I replied.

The girl showed me the kittens they have, there were many in different colors.

Which one should I pick?

This is harder than I thought.

There was a black kitten, black is a good color, should I buy this kitty to Rin?

Nah, I don't think Rin likes black.

There was a white kitten, should I buy this one?

No, it reminds me of that stupid angel.

Then I saw an orange kitten, it was kinda fat, but it is orange, Rin loves orange, she will love it.

"I want this one." I said pointing with my hand to the orange kitty.

The girl picked it up and placed in a box and gave it to me, I gave her money and left the store with the box, the kitty was quite, and it fell asleep, this kitty has blue eyes, just like Rin, but Rin's eyes are way more better.

My Rin's eyes are gorgeous.

Now what to do next?

The book said something about roses, I need to buy for Rin flowers.

I went to a near flower shop, it has all kinds of flowers, roses, lilies, tulips and so much more, I don't like flowers, but girls do...they are weird.

Should I buy for Rin roses? I don't think it is a good idea, roses just don't match my Rin.

I need to buy yellow flowers, maybe...sunflowers?

The name of this flower makes me sick, sun and flower in the same word, disgusting.

But they are yellow, and Rin likes yellow, so I am going to buy them.

I told the man who works in the shop that I want to buy sunflowers, he prepared a bouquet of sunflowers and wrapped it with yellow ribbons, I asked him if he can wrap a yellow ribbon around the kitten's neck and he accepted.

Now I have a gift for Rin and flowers, only chocolate left.

The last shop I went to today was a candy shop, I bought some chocolate and candies -they are all in orange flavor of course- and now I am ready, I have everything I need I just have to give them to Rin.

I spent a lot of time going from shop to another and I didn't realize that it is evening now until now, perfect! I will go home -or Rin's home, whatever-.

I am in front of the house, I just need to enter, I looked through the window to see if her parents are in the house, no one was inside, they didn't come yet.

I entered the house and ran to Rin's room, I am excited to give her all this things that I bought for her and I am holding them right now.

I knocked on the door, Miku must be gone by now, I hope so.

Rin opened the door, Miku was not in sight, good.

Rin was surprised about all the things that I am holding, her eyes widen.

"I bought them for you." I said.

I think I should have said something else like how or you or guess what I got for you.

Rin's eyes start to sparkle, so cute.

"Close your eyes." I said, I want to surprise her about the things I bought one by one, but I think she already saw them...

Rin closed her eyes just like how I told her.

I put the things I was holding on the bed, I am going to show her the flowers first.

I hold the bouquet of the sunflowes and told her to open her eyes, there was a big smile on her face, she looks happy.

"Those are my favorite flowers, how did you know?" She asked taking the flowers from me.

They are? I am going to buy them for her all the time then.

"Close your eyes again."

She nodded happily and closed her eyes again, I am going to show her the chocolate and the candies.

"Now open them."

She did and looked at the candies that I am holding, she started to jump happily. Adorable.

"Now the biggest surprise, close your eyes one more time."

She closed them, still jumping, she looks excited.

I held the kitten, it still sleeping, oh Satan -I wont sayoh Lord or oh God, I am a demon, remember?- this cat sleeps a lot, I just wish she likes cats.

"You can open your eyes now."

When she did, she stared at the -still sleeping- cat, and she carried it and started jumping with it, the cat didn't bother itself to wake up.

"Len! Thank you thank you thank you!" She exclaimed loud happily.

Then she hugged me with the sleeping kitten, my heart started to beat faster, that book is useful, I need to read more of it.

I kissed the top of her head, and smelt her hair, it smells like orange.

"You are welcome bunny." I said in the softest voice I ever could make -and it wasn't that soft, at least I tried-.

I saw her blushing, is she blushing because we are hugging or because I called her bunny, maybe both?

What a pathetic demon I am, I am willimg to give up everything for her, that is too pathetic, demons like me must not do that, it is wrong -for us-, I just can't control it, I want her, I need her, she is mine!

Rin pulled away and kissed my cheek, her lips were too soft against my skin.

Guess who saw us? Yep, it is Len, the stupid angel, he was entering Rin's room when he saw us, he had just came now.

Die in jealousy you bastard! Haha!

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

I am sorry guys for making you wait, it took from me long time to update it, sorry, I just have too many stories I am working on, anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, sorry for my endless English mistakes.

Thank you for reading, please review! (:

See ya in the next chapter~


End file.
